


In the Midst of It All

by starri_ski



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Future Character Death, Gay, How Do I Tag, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Pairings, My First AO3 Post, Oops, Relationship(s), Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?, watch me as I act like I know how being an astronaut works, yeah I'm stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri_ski/pseuds/starri_ski
Summary: White didn't expect much of himself or anything in life. That was until he was assigned on his first mission and met someone special.Red is a hard-working fellow who just got the chance to be assigned on the same mission. He met someone special along the way as well.Their lives were happy... But that was until a blood-curdling scream and an alarm was heard...Even if relationships seemed inappropriate at the moment, they still couldn't help but fall for each other.
Relationships: Red/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Green get introduced to two other crewmates, Red and Yellow. White instantly falls for Red, while Green hits it off with Yellow. They see something off about another crewmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oML- here we go! This's my first work here, so I will suck. But I'll try to write so I can improve.

Narrative POV

It certainly wasn't everyday that you'd be assigned to join a group of 11 other anonymous people on a spaceship to check on a new planet. It certainly wasn't.

That was for White's case. His real name is Angelo Campbell, a new cadet. He's just turned 19 years old and he's starting to think he'll turn 20 on that ship.

It's the year 2045. The Generation Z has taken over and changed things.

He was starting in 7 days. Right now, he's getting things ready; reading all the notes he'd taken down from his training. His family was happy for him, they even celebrated it.

•~time skip: 7 days later~•

White was sitting down on one of the chairs in the ship before takeoff. His suit was the colour white, hence his callsign. All of their helmets were off for the meantime.

He looked around, seeing a bunch of other people. He saw different coloured suits, and they were all wearing hats, and some were... on their helmets? It's not like he was complaining; they all had hats on. Hell, he even has a glowing, yellow halo on.

He was slightly upset that he was seemingly the shortest of all of them. He's about '5"2 feet tall, if it's even tall. Being surrounded with taller strangers is pretty scary.

He thought he'd be here with completely anonymous people. Turns out, his best friend from childhood, Green, was assigned on the same ship as he was.

"Who knew, eh?" Green chuckled.

"Yeah, who knew," White replied, nervous since this was his first mission.

Green noticed his discomfort and grinned widely.

"This is so exciting!" Green squealed, jumping up and down.

"Whoa- Kaylee chill-" White laughed,

"Come on, Angel! You're nervous af, let loose a little!" Green pouted, holding White's gloved hand.

He thought about it for a bit. No one would mind them... plus, she is his best friend. He knew that he'd be guilt-tripped into this anyway.

He jumped out of his seat and started dancing. Green danced as well.

"See! There he is!" she laughed, clapping.

They danced there for a while. No one actually minded them, they were too busy with other things.

"Everyone, settle down!" Purple announced, Black by his side, holding a clipboard and a pen.

All of them immediately stood in attention.

"Alright, attendance!" Purple announced once more.

"Blue!"

"here, sir."

"Red!"

"present, sir."

"Orange!"

"present, sir!"

"Yellow!"

"here, sir!"

"Lime!"

"...present, sir."

"Cyan!"

"present, sir!"

"Green!"

"present, sir!"

"White!"

"present, sir!"

"Pink!"

"present, sir!"

"Brown!"

"here, sir!"

"Black! ok check yourself off there."

"present, sir, captain, sir!" Black playfully replied with a salute. Purple rolled his eyes playfully.

"and check me off there too." Purple ordered.

"yes, sir!" Black said, checking the captain off the list.

"Alright, everyone!" Purple continued, "welcome to the Skeld. I am your captain for this mission. Black over there is my co-captain. Let me go over some rules first; one, call each other by your callsigns. Two, no sharing of real names, unless you already know each other or made friends, I won't mind. Three, always stick to your tasks and do them properly. I don't wanna see any of you loitering around. Four, attendance will be held at the end of the day. But since we are in space, we will be using Earth's timezones. Since most of you were trained in North America, we will use GMT -5 for this."

Everyone stared at him with widened eyes. He was a natural at this.

"Any questions? Clarifications? More things to discuss?" Purple asked,

All of them shook their heads.

"Alright, good. Now everyone sit down, we will begin takeoff in 45 minutes, give or take." Purple continued, "in the meantime, you all could talk and get to know each other. Black, follow me." 

White and Green looked at each other.

"I wanna talk to Yellow over there..." Green said, "she's kinda cute..."

Yellow was a young, black woman who looked as if she were in her early 20's. She had yellow box braids, having the left side of her head shaved and a stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt. She had orange eyes, and she had this smirk on that attracted Green more.

"Go ahead! I won't mind!" White chuckled.

"You sure?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." White replied with a shrug.

"Okay! thanks, Angel!" Green said as she hugged White and skipped to Yellow.

White smiled as he saw Green striking a conversation with Yellow almost instantly. White bet that they already exchanged names-

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked back and saw that Red was the one who had tapped his shoulder. Red's helmet was off, and holy shit-

He was handsome.

Why was he thinking this way? He shouldn't be thinking this way. He'd only met the guy and-

"Hi," Red greeted him, "I'm Red, nice to meet you."

White sat there for a bit. He was stunned by Red's accent. He could tell that Red was probably Australian, but he could be wrong. He had deep red hair, fixed up in a spiky but smooth style. His eyes were a reddish shade of brown, and he had some scars on his face. His skin was porcelain, matching his hair and eyes well.

He'd just realised that he's been staring at him for more than 5 seconds now. He had to reply-

"I- uh- h- hi," White stuttered, "I- I'm White, nice to meet you."

"I know that," Red replied, "you being White, of course." (y'all he meant the suit/callsign pls don't attack me-)

"oh-" White muttered. The way this dude talks is just... Nice. He can't explain it. Not his accent, but his tone and choice of words.

Okay, maybe his accent sounds nice too.

"So, uh, What brings you here?" White asked.

"Boredom and the fact that you're alone." Red replied, a sincere smile on his lips.

Damn. This guy was such a gentleman.

"What do you wanna talk about?" White asked, still awkward. And even more awkward that he asked that.

"Anything. From birth places to death." Red replied.

"Well..." White continued, "where are you from?"

"I was born in Australia. But I moved to California with my uncle when I was 13." Red replied, "you?"

"oh- I was born in Canada. I moved to Nevada on my own when I was 17." White replied.

There was silence.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Red continued, "What is your relationship with your friend Green over there?"

"Green? Oh, she's my childhood best friend," White replied, "if you meant romantically, we're nothing. See her over there with Yellow?" White sighed. Red must've misunderstood it

"I'm sorry." Red said.

"For what?" White asked.

"Green." Red replied, "it sounds as if you're in love with her."

"Wh-What-" White choked, "me? Green? No way! She's gay, and though I'm bi I- oh-"

White immediately shut his mouth as to not weird out the person in front of him. Even if talking about sexuality was normalised in this generation, he still felt awkward that he let out that much information about himself.

"Nah, it's fine." Red shook his head, "I'm actually gay."

White's eyes widened.

"Oh, really?" White asked.

"Yeah. No joke." Red smirked. 

That smirk. It didn't look annoying, but it was rather attractive.

Now he feels what Green felt when she saw Yellow.

There was silence.

It wasn't long until Red pointed to a direction behind White. He looked behind him to see an excited Green with a huge grin on her face.

White smiled at her, "Kayl- Green, what's u-"

"Jordan." Green interrupted him.

"I- what?" White asked, confused. Red raised a brow.

"Jordan. Her name's Jordan!" Green squealed.

"...You mean Yellow?" White asked.

"uHm- yEaH, who else???" Green rolled her eyes. She looked at Red who was sitting beside White and smirked.

"...I'll just get going now, see you!" Green said cheekily and ran off, jumping into Yellow's arms.

"...wow, they hit it off real fast." White muttered.

"Seems so." Red said, "I'll admit; your friend is pretty optimistic."

"Yup. She sure is, and I'm thankful." White smiled softly at Red.

That smile was enough to make Red forget how to breathe. He thought White could never get any cuter.

"Hey, I never got your name," Red said.

"...oH-" White gasped and looked down, "Angelo... but, just call me Angel. Green calls me that."

Red chuckled. Angel... It fits.

"what's your name?" White asked.

"Dylan. I've no nickname." Red chuckled.

"Alright, Dylan, let's just call each other by our callsigns... please." White scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Red immediately understood, "of course, Angel."

White felt heat rise up his cheeks when Red said his name. It was either embarrassment or because of the way he said it.

"Red- I-" White stuttered.

"Oops, my bad." Red shrugged with a smirk.

White playfully rolled his eyes. It was then that Green and Yellow sat beside them.

"Hey." Yellow greeted.

"Hi," White smiled and greeted back.

"'Sup." Red greeted.

White and Red looked at the two girls in front of them. They were holding hands, how cute.

"I see you guys have been talking." Green smirked, "what were you talking about?"

"We-" White tried to reply,

"We were sharing names. I also made White here blush a few times," Red smirked.

"N-no you didn't!" White pouted, "It was merely of embarrassment..."

"No one asked." Yellow smirked as well. Green and Red couldn't help but laugh.

"It isn't funny!" White was flushed with embarrassment - for real - this time.

"Alright then." Yellow replied, smirk still clear on her face, making the others calm down. 

"I haven't introduced you guys properly yet," Green spoke, "Yellow, this is White and Red. White and Red, this is Yellow."

"It's nice to meet you," Yellow smiled at them. It wasn't a smirk, but an actual smile.

"Back at ya." Red replied.

"Same." White smiled back.

"So," Yellow continued, "Green here told me a lot about you, White."

"She- she did?" White asked. 

'Of course she would!' White thought, 'She's your best friend for goodness sakes!'

"Yeah, she did." Yellow replied, "Now that's a loyal best friend right there."

"She sure is." Green smirked, feeling confident.

"Wow ok." Red chuckled.

There was silence between them.

"...So what do you think it'll be like?" White asked, "the mission, I mean,"

"Possibly overwhelming for you," Yellow replied, "I take this is your first mission?"

"Yup." White replied, a nervous grin on his face.

Yellow had a straight face, but there was an emotion in her eyes... Was that... Pity...?

"Good luck, rookie." Yellow chuckled.

Green raised a brow at Yellow. She saw the unknown emotion in her eyes. As much as she wanted to ask about it, she won't say anything about it if it doesn't concern her.

There was silence once more between them.

Yellow looked around. Her eyes landed on Lime, who was giving off a weird vibe. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, as if both were communicating. 

Lime looked intimidating as hell to begin with. He had hair that looked close to neon green, eyes that were so grey that you could mistake them for the colour white in light, and the most intimidating scowl. He had the leaf hat on his helmet.

Green, White and Red stared at Yellow. They were getting weird vibes off of her as well; her once confident aura has turned into a dreadful one.

"Yellow...?" Green started, "Are you... Okay?"

Yellow quickly looked back at Green, "Of course I'm okay!" She smiled at Green and she smiled back. 

Red and White smiled at that too. But they were slightly worried for their new friend.

"Alright everybody," Purple announced through the speakers, "we will begin takeoff in T minus 10 minutes. Please get ready during this time period, thank you."

The squad exchanged glances.

"Buckle up, rookie." Yellow said, referring to White, "It's your first mission, good luck."

White smiled back in response. Now the nervousness was eating at him once again.

They all wore their helmets and secured them. After a few minutes, they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot. Tell me what I did wrong, please. I don't like writing fillers, so the conversation sounded a bit off. I hope y'all liked it, though.


	2. Update (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls read this.

Hello! Unfortunately, this isn't an update. I extremely apologise, but, online school has been very stressful and hectic. I had no time to make a new chapter. My phone broke as well, my chapter 2 was there. So now I will have to remake the chapter again on my laptop. I won't do it now, I'm afraid, but I will try when I get the chance to. Maybe sometime when Summer Vacation starts? Hopefully I'm not too busy gaming my days away.

Because of the said circumstances, I will be putting this book on hiatus until Summer Vacation.

Thank you for understanding and see you again in the next chapter.


End file.
